A desktop or workstation computer providing access to a telephone system, e.g. through a voice over IP (VoIP) service provider, may be used to realize voice telephony in, for example, a call-center. In that context, a wireless headset system for use with the VoIP telephone system of a call-center is known from US 2018/097922 A1. Here, a base unit connected to a telephone system, e.g. through the computer, comprises a transceiver configured to communicate wirelessly with the headset. With this configuration, the user or “agent” is freed from having to hand-hold a telephone and may engage in both computer-related tasks, e.g. typing on a keyboard, and call-related tasks, e.g. engaging in the call. In such a scenario, the computer may need to provide the appropriate hardware to process the audio signal received from the wireless headset for noise suppression, filtering or similar, and the wireless headset may need to be of sufficient quality to minimize the influence of noise to begin with.
In this regard, a device and method are known from US 2012/0059496 A1 and US 2012/0303846 A1 implementing voice over USB (VoUSB) where audio data is transmitted from a wireless data terminal, e.g. headset, over a USB interface to a terminal equipment, e.g. a computer, for audio processing and then sent back to the wireless data terminal once processed. Herein, the wireless data terminal may not have sufficient resources to implement an audio codec in order to, for example, filter the audio data. As such, and particularly when noise is superimposed on the audio data, filtering and transmitting the audio data back and forth is particularly favorable since the terminal equipment likely has higher processing capacity for audio processing than the wireless data terminal. Essentially, by using a terminal equipment as a remote computing device, e.g. as a sound card, a reduction of component numbers in the wireless data terminal becomes possible which in turn reduces its complexity, size and cost. Put differently, by use of the USB interface, the wireless data terminal may turn a computer into a “remote sound card” by causing the computer to execute a corresponding program.